ForeverClan: The Search for the Stream
by FallingSnow14
Summary: In the heart of ForeverClan's territory, there lies a magical stream. All who swim in it are granted an amazing power. When an apprentice becomes a warrior, he or she is allowed to do so. But when things go wrong, Darkpaw is desperate to find the answer.
1. Allegiances

**Okay, I know haven't given you guys hardly any warning, but I randomly decided I was going to write this story. My younger sister, Skyflight66, actually came up with the idea, but I stole it since she's never going to use it. I hope you like it, and that it's not too confusing. **

……………………………………………**.**

**Allegiance of ForeverClan**

Shiningstar- A large white tom with a silver tint and clear blue eyes. He can control the element Air. The leader of Clan.

Hollyfrost- A black she cat with purple eyes. She can turn into a sleek black wolf and cause major destruction. She's the deputy.

Rainsong- A long furred light brown tabby she cat with green eyes and a small white spot on her chest. She has the power of healing almost all injuries.

**Warriors**

Leaffall- A young brindled brown she cat with green eyes. She can leap to amazing heights.

Sunshine- A young gold tabby she cat with green eyes. She can run as fast as flying eagle.

Pinebreath- A long furred gray tabby tom with brown eyes. He can hypnotize cats and cause them to slow their thoughts and movements.

Nightstorm- A black and white tuxedo tom with blue eyes. He can change the color of his fur to whatever he wants.

Eaglefoot- A white tom with ginger patches and green eyes. He can cause damage and harm others with a single glance.

Cloudysky- A fluffy white she cat with red-pink ruby eyes. She can invade the mind of another creature and experience everything they see and hear.

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Mouseclaw- A pale gray tom with a black leg and blue eyes. He can hold his breath forever. He's blind in one eye.

Apprentice: Owlpaw

Rowantail- A red tabby tom with amber eyes. He can temporarily cancel of the powers of others.

Apprentice: Mothpaw

Freezewind- A blue gray she cat with blue eyes and a bushy tail. She can predict the future.

Runningstep- A speckled cream and brown tom with blue eyes. He has infrared vision, which makes him an excellent hunter.

**Apprentices**

Mothpaw- A silver she cat with dark silver tabby stripes and green blue eyes.

Owlpaw- A light brown tabby tom with dark rings around his yellow eyes.

Darkpaw- A slender black she cat with green eyes.

**Queens and Kits**

Tigerlily- A pretty reddish she cat with black tabby stripes and amber eyes. She can give off brief pulses of electricity. She's the mother of Eaglefoot's kits.

Thornkit- A tortoiseshell and white she kit with green eyes.

Icekit- A gray tabby tom with a white chest, paws, and muzzle with blue eyes.

**Elders **

Birdfeather- A dark brown tabby she cat with green eyes. She can bring light to the darkest of situations.

Sandfur- A huge sandy tom with a tattered ear and pale tabby markings and brown eyes. He can influence the weather.

…………………………………………**.**

**There you go. Also, the main character is Darkpaw. **

**But that's all I'm saying. The Prologue will be out soon. Please review!**

**Oh, and if I owned the Warriors series, it would've been ended a long time ago, not dragged out until the original plot is long gone. I mean, seriously, they're killing the books! Now review.**


	2. Prologue

**Here y'all go. The Prologue! Yay! ….. On the other hand, it's just one more story for me to work on…. **

……………………………………………

ForeverClan is a Clan that lives on the sandy cliffs and in low woods by the sea. They live there alone, a single Clan. They keep to themselves, and very rarely do they allow others into their Clan. Any new blood would disrupt the balance, or so they think.

They call themselves ForeverClan because they believe that theirs is the only Clan ever meant to be. They think that StarClan has blessed them, and that they're above all others, Clan or not. Theirs is the single Clan, the one true Clan to live in the shining eyes of their ancestors.

And in a way, they are blessed. Running deep through the center of the territory, a stream flows before spilling into the ocean and melting away. A stream of the coolest water, made of stars and light and sky. It is ForeverClan's greatest secret.

When it is time for an apprentice to become a warrior, they travel to this stream and swim in it's waters. When they emerge, they gain a supernatural power of some sort. The new warrior meets with StarClan like any leader, and the ultimate test begins. To discover their power, and to control it.

Because of this, ForeverClan has no enemies. Long ago, there were other Clans, but ForeverClan drove them away. The other Clans simply could not compete with ForeverClan's magical abilities. ForeverClan dominated in battle, hunted better than any, fought off every enemy, and thrived. They truly believe that they're blessed.

But then again, nothing's forever.


	3. A Lesson in Fishing

**The first chapter. Not too much action here, but you get a look at things. If you have any questions at all, please leave a review. Actually, I'd prefer if you reviewed either way. Thank you!**

…………………………………**..**

Sweet scents drifted on the newleaf breeze, wrapping around each creature in the woods. The tang of the salty sea still penetrated the air, but the fresh breath of new life covered it until it was barely noticeable. Water fell from the tips of leaves, falling onto the creeping moss below, soaking everything even though last night's rain had long since passed. The woods were beautiful and alive.

Darkpaw had never seen a newleaf before. She'd been born in late greenleaf last year, and all of this was new and brilliant. The sun warmed her fur, glowing hotter everyday, and the steady whoosh of the breaking waves could be heard. The happiness and excitement of living put her in a good mood, and she bounced in circles around her mentor, who looked at her teasingly.

"Self control, Darkpaw," Cloudysky reminded. "It means we _control ourselves and do not harass our mentors._"

Darkpaw responded by batting at her tail like a playful kit. Cloudysky was right, but if she was joking, she was in a good mood as well. _Then again, it's probably best not to irritate her too much,_ Darkpaw thought.

"Yes, Darkpaw, self control," Mothpaw said sternly, barely keeping the grin off her face. "We must act like proper apprentices." She walked stiffly, with her head up and her eyes staring straight ahead.

"That's enough, Mothpaw," Rowantail sighed, flicking his tail over her ears.

"Of course, O wise mentor ," she said, taking a deep, stiff bow, sinking down on her front legs until her nose touched the ground. Owlpaw and Darkpaw snickered at her antics.

"I'm serious," he said, as the small group broke through the trees and padded onto the open beach. "Ocean fishing is a hard skill for anyone to master."

"But we've already practiced so much!" Owlpaw meowed.

"And you need to practice even more if you want to be experts. Because once you're an expert, you have to learn to fish with the help of a new ability when you're a warrior," his mentor, Mouseclaw, said firmly. The three young cats' eyes glittered at the thought of having power themselves.

"Take me, for example," Cloudysky said, flipping her fluffy white tail over her back. "When I received my special skill, hunting was easier because I could see through the eyes of my prey." She blinked her ruby eyes proudly.

"Or me," said Mouseclaw. "Being able to swim underwater is especially useful when fishing." Mouseclaw was able to hold his breath forever.

Rowantail chuckled. "Not me. Canceling out the powers of others doesn't feed the Clan."

"No, but it sure makes the mock-fights funner to watch!" Darkpaw mewed.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Mothpaw told her friend. "No one gets to use their powers and cheat. It's like being apprentices all over again!" They laughed and bumped against each other.

"It's time for a lesson, I think," Cloudsky said impatiently, directing their attention back to the blue-green water of the sea. "Now, who remembers where to fish?"

"From the rocks," the three apprentices said in unison.

"Wait for the fish to be swept towards you, then scoop them out of the water," Owlpaw yawned.

"Exactly," Mouseclaw said. "Why don't you give us an example? Since, of course, you've practiced so much."

"Uh, okay," Owlpaw said. He bounded up the rocks, careful not to slip, and sat, expectant. He suddenly snapped a paw out and a small, wriggling fish hit the rocks. Biting it, Owlpaw exclaimed proudly, "See, I did it! On my first try! I-"

He was cut off as a huge wave crashed down over his head. "Owlpaw!" Mothpaw screeched, running towards her brother.

Mouseclaw was faster. Diving into the water, he disappeared from view. Cloudysky's eyes stared off into the distance, obviously watching what was happening through Mouseclaw's eyes.

Moments later, Mouseclaw rose to the surface, Owlpaw's scruff clamped in his teeth. Hauling the apprentice to shore, Mouseclaw unceremoniously dumped him onto the ground. Owlpaw gagged on the salty water. Darkpaw and Mothpaw stared at him in shock for a full second before bursting into laughter.

"That was funny!" Mothpaw giggled, batting at her brother.

"You have seaweed stuck to you," Darkpaw laughed.

Owlpaw stood p and shook himself angrily. "Yeah, well, you wouldn't think it was so funny if it happened to you!" His wet fur stuck out at crazy angles.

"Of course not, Owlpaw, Master of Sea Fishing," Darkpaw said. She looked at Mothpaw, who stared back. Both she cats burst into laughter.

Mouseclaw shook the water from himself, annoyed. "We've been doing far too much playing, and not enough fishing. The Clan is hungry. Get to work."

"Why don't we make it into a contest?" suggested Rowantail. "Whoever catches the most fish gets their pick."

"Excellent idea," Cloudysky said briskly. "Darkpaw, come with me. We're going to win."

…………………………………………………

**Remember: Review, and ask questions. I'd hate for you to be confused about something. **

**Quick note: Rowantial is Darkpaw's father. And Mothpaw and Owlpaw are twins. Both of them are a moon and a half older than Darkpaw.**


	4. Flametail the Betrayed

**Thanks to all my reviewers: AriusWinter, Coby Cullen, BookObssesserNumberOne, Emma183, and Blizzard Dragonoid **

………………………………………………**.**

Darkpaw padded through the leaning branches that made up the camp entrance. She carried her catch proudly in her mouth, and her midnight black tail waved behind. Mothpaw may have won the fishing competition, but she had more experience than Darkpaw, and it was to be expected. _Cloudysky said I did excellently anyways, _thought Darkpaw.

The ForeverClan camp was extremely protected. Having unnatural abilities had enabled the cats to build a fort like no other. The wall was made of branches thicker than a cat's leg, woven together with tough tussac grass, and the outside had vines of thorns woven into it. The three entrances to the camp were gaps in the wall where the branches leaned against each other to form and arc over their heads. Leafy vines hung from each arc.

As for the inside of camp, it was spotless. The ground was soft, packed dirt, free of rocks, leaves or grass. There were trees and bushes here and there, and the biggest were made into dens. No grass or weeds grew in camp except for a small patch around the nursery. It was all very orderly and neat.

But anyways, back to Darkpaw. She dropped her fish on fresh-kill pile, next to what Mothpaw and Owlpaw had caught. The two of them sat a few paces away, Mothpaw eating her fat fish-prize. Darkpaw immediately altered her direction and headed towards them.

"Hiya again, Darkpaw," Owlpaw meowed. He stared jealously at Mothpaw's fish.

"Hey, guys." Darkpaw stretched out on her belly next to them, feeling the warmth of the sun on her back. No sooner had she done so did a voice call out her name.

"Darkpaw!" Cloudysky mewed loudly. "Come on, the elders need new moss!"

"But we just came back from hunting!" Darkpaw protested, climbing tiredly to her paws.

"I know, I'm sorry. But the moss is wet," Cloudysky said sympathetically. "As for you two," she said, turning to look at the other apprentices. "Your mentors have asked me to tell you that you need to be helping Darkpaw. Mothpaw, you better finish that fish quick." She waved her tail. "See to them now, please!"

Grumbling, Owlpaw and Darkpaw set off for the elder's den while Mothpaw inhaled the rest of the fish. As the two approached the fallen tree whose roots formed the elder's den, the sound of small paws galloped behind them. Glancing over her shoulder, Darkpaw saw Thornkit and Icekit racing over.

Owlpaw turned his head a moment to late, and Thornkit tackled him. Icekit lunged at Darkpaw, but she braced herself and batted him out of the air. Icekit and Owlpaw both hit the ground with thumps.

"Oww, Thornkit!" Owlpaw yelped, shoving her off. She tumbled to the ground next to her brother, who was shaking the dusty dirt from his fur. "You're not some little kit anymore, and that hurt."

"Sorry, Owlpaw," Thornkit lowered her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry," Icekit echoed. "Even though you saw me," he said, speaking to Darkpaw.

"We just wanted to hear a story!" Thornkit mewed. She pressed herself against Owlpaw's legs in an apology.

"Birdfeather says she has a new one!" Icekit added eagerly, bouncing.

"Well, come and hear it, then," Sandfur called, sticking his head out of the den.

"Yay!" The kits cheered in unison and pelted for the den. Darkpaw grinned at Owlpaw and they trotted after them.

They slipped down into the cool, earthy den. It was in the ground, the thick roots creating a roof with a gap for an entrance. Birdfeather was lying on a nest of moss, sand and dry grass. She smiled when she saw the young cats.

Birdfeather was rather plain. A basic brown tabby, a bit on the dark side in terms of color. Her eyes were green, and her power was nothing special. She 'could make the darkest of situations light' or so she said. All Darkpaw knew was her daughters, Leaffall and Sunshine, were a lot more talented.

"Settle down, kits," she purred. "As for the two apprentices, I thank you greatly. The moss needs to thrown out as soon as possible."

"My thanks as well," rumbled Sandfur. The huge sandy cat curled up on his own nest.

With a sigh, Darkpaw started on Birdfeather's nest. Digging through the sand and grass, she used her teeth to pick out the moss and spat them out on the floor. The she-elder began her story.

"I haven't yet told you the story about Flametail the Betrayed. It is a sad tale, and not often told." Darkpaw pricked up her ears. Seeing as she hadn't often visited the elders when she was a kit, she hadn't heard this story before.

"Flametail the Betrayed?" asked Icekit. "Who betrayed him?"

"Her," Birdfeather corrected. "Flametail was a she cat." She paused for a moment. "Flametail began as Flamepaw. Flamepaw was a ginger tabby she cat with fur like fire, with slightly darker red tabby stripes. Her eyes were like chips of dark amber sunlight, liquid and warm. She was rather pretty, and said to be an excellent hunter."

Darkpaw realized she had stopped working, so absorbed as she was. Ducking her head, she quickly started picking out the moss.

"When it was time for Flamepaw to receive her warrior name and power, she, like all new warriors, was sent to the stream at night. She went, swam in the stream, and fell asleep in the sand, waiting for StarClan to greet her in her dreams. No one knows what happened that night, but in the morning she returned with a most baffling story." Birdfeather took a breath, smiling at the kits' wide eyes. "According to Flametail, she did everything expected of her, and waited all night, but for some reason StarClan never came to her. No dream, no voices, nothing." Now even Owlpaw was listening.

"Why didn't StarClan come?" asked Thornkit.

"Nobody knows," said Birdfeather, her thoughts far away. "But the leader at the time, Swallowstar, was just as confuse as you are. StarClan not recognizing a new warrior? This had never happened before. So, even though StarClan hadn't accepted her, Swallowstar gave Flamepaw her warrior name, Flametail. The ceremony was rushed, and Swallowstar immediately went to consult with the medicine cat. No one had a clue about this mystery, and that led to suspicion. Cats started to believe that StarClan had ignored Flametail because StarClan had seen something dark in Flametail's heart."

"She was evil?!" blurted out Darkpaw.

"I personally believed she wasn't," mewed Birdfeather. "She was talented and would've made a great warrior, or even leader, but these rumors got under her skin. Her own Clan was nervous around her, and she felt that StarClan itself hated her for no reason. Worst of all, no supernatural skill ever appeared. She was powerless. All of this made Flametail bitter and angry, for she had done nothing wrong. Her friendly eyes turned hard and hateful." Birdfeather frowned. "And then one day, it all went wrong. There was a cat named Frogleap, and he'd never been a good terms with Flametail. They disliked each other greatly, and after the incident, Frogleap had been one of the first to accuse Flametail of being evil and unworthy. One day, he met up with Flametail alone in the woods. Also according to Flametail, he mocked her for her powerlessness and other things. Flametail snapped, and even though he was gifted and she wasn't, she killed him on the spot. After this, Swallowstar had no chance but to exile Flametail from the Clan. So, for many years, Flametail the Betrayed haunted ForeverClan outside the borders, threatening anyone she found. Some say she went insane, but she was a major source of trouble and misery for ForeverClan until her dying day, when she fell from a cliff onto the rocks in the sea."

The cats were silent for a long moment. "I think she really _was _evil. You can't believe anything she says. Perhaps Frogleap was innocent. How would we know otherwise?" yawned Sandfur.

"So no one knows why StarClan didn't gift her?" asked Icekit.

"No cat ever knew," said Birdfeather. "And Sandfur may be right, but you have to think. Was Flametail really betrayed? Or was she evil, insane? You've heard the story. You must make your own opinion." Birdfeather sighed. "I personally think she's innocent."

Darkpaw scooped up the wad of moss and padded out of the den, deep in thought. About Flametail, about Frogleap, about StarClan itself. What would she do if StarClan chose to ignore her? She barely noticed when she nearly ran into Hollyfrost.

"Watch where you're going, Darkpaw," scolded Hollyfrost.

Darkpaw lowered her head. "Sorry, mother," she mumbled around the moss.

Hollyfrost hesitated, then nuzzled her. "It's fine. Just… Keep at it." She half ran away.

Darkpaw rolled her eyes. Hollyfrost had never been very maternal. Rowantail was much better at showing affection than his mate.

Dumping the moss outside of camp, she collected fresh moss and trotted back towards the camp, passing Owlpaw on the way. She turned towards the elders' den, wondering where Mothpaw had gone, when a patrol burst into camp. Nightstorm was in the lead, three other cats behind him. "Shiningstar! Shiningstar! There's a coyote pack in the territory!"

…………………………………………**..**

**So there you go. What do you think? Good? Great? Stupid? Other?**

**Also, I'm pretty certain coyotes don't live in packs, but whatever. Please review!**


	5. Coyotes

**Thanks to all those who have and continue to review! **

**Blizzard Dragonoid: I decided to research the subject, and found that coyotes will do both. I guess it just depends.**

**Emma183: Thanks! I'm glad you like it.**

……………………………………………………**..**

Darkpaw dropped her moss in surprise. _A coyote pack? _she thought. _But they never come this close to the ocean! _

Shiningstar strode out of his den, blinking in the sunlight. Across the clearing, Hollyfrsot pricked up her ears. The black she cat and white tom trotted towards the patrol.

"Calm down, Nightstorm," Shiningstar mewed. He waited till the young tom breathed deeply until he spoke again. "Now tell me what happened."

"We were over by the southeast border when we heard what we thought were dogs. When we went over to investigate, we saw a whole pack of coyotes sniffing around! There had to be five or six of them-"

"There were five," Eaglefoot mewed, interrupting Nightstorm. "They didn't see us, but they were heading deeper into the territory."

Shiningstar nodded. "Very well," he called to the cats in the camp. "Cloudysky, Eaglefoot, Nightstorm, Hollyfrost, Freezewind and Leaffall will come with me. Runningstep will keep watch from camp, and Sunshine can alert us if they come here. Everyone else will guard, though it'll probably be unnecessary. Are there any more patrols out?"

"Actually, Freezewind is out with Pinebreath and Runningstep on a hunting patrol," said Hollyfrost.

Shiningstar frowned and said, "Sunshine, will you run and find them? I need them here."

"Of course, Shiningstar," mewed Sunshine. She darted away in a blur of gold.

While they waited for Sunshine to return with the others, Owlpaw scampered up to Darkpaw. "It's not fair! Why do we have to stay?" she grumbled when he slowed.

"Cause we're apprentices," he muttered. "And we don't have any powers."

"Hi guys!" Mothpaw bounded over.

"Where've you been?" asked Darkpaw.

"Eaglefoot said I should go on the patrol. I saw the coyotes!" she mewed excitedly.

"I want to!" whined Darkpaw. "I've never even seen a coyote!"

"I do to," Owlpaw said. "How're we supposed to learn about fighting if we can't do anything until we're warriors?"

Darkpaw was thinking. "You're right, Owlpaw," she mewed. "We _should _go. We'll miss out on a great learning opportunity if we don't."

The twins stared at her for a moment. Then a light flashed in Mothpaw's eyes. "Of course," she purred. "If only there was a cat who knew where the coyotes are." She grinned mischievously.

Owlpaw hesitated. "Fine," he said. "We'll go."

"Thanks, Owlpaw!" Darkpaw rubbed against him.

"Yay!" Mothpaw bounced up and down. "But I would've gone either way," she added.

"The warriors are leaving now," Owlpaw said. He was starting to look excited about breaking the rules.

"We'll follow them," Darkpaw mewed. "Let's go now, before anyone notices we're gone."

Mothpaw bounded ahead, slipping quietly out the side entrance. They crept through the brush, careful not to be spotted by the patrol. Nightstorm and Eaglefoot in the lead, they wound through the trees to the more open part of the woods.

They were heading to the place where the cliffs were at their highest. Scrubby woods and large rocks kept the cats hidden from view until they reached the top of one of the cliffs.

"Over there," Darkpaw heard Cloudysky growl as she looked through the eyes of one of the coyotes. The apprentices inched closer, on a lower part of the cliff, to see what the patrol saw.

There were five, all right. A pair of mates and three full grown pups. They growled and barked to each other as they trotted along.

Darkpaw shivered with excitement. They were like strange, dust-colored dogs.

"Come on," Shiningstar mewed. "We'll try and scare them off, only fight if we have to." The wind blew his voice down to where the three apprentices were crouched. _That means they won't be able to smell us, _thought Darkpaw gratefully.

The band of warriors moved down the steep, hilly cliff, preparing to confront the coyotes. Mothpaw, Owlpaw and Darkpaw followed after them.

Shiningstar halted at the base of the cliff. By this time the coyotes had seen them, and were walking forward cautiously, hoping for a cat dinner.

Narrowing his eyes, Shiningstar threw up a great gust of wind. It howled around the coyotes, ruffling their fur. It was such blast that the coyotes stopped and pinned back their ears. The mother snarled.

Beside Shiningstar, his deputy was ready. In front of the coyotes amazed eyes, she shuddered and grew into a sleek black wolf, blazing purple orbs for eyes. Hollyfrost snarled back, her white teeth standing out against her dark lips.

The rest began to demonstrate their amazing powers, and it was a sight to see. Leaffall leaped fifteen feet onto a ledge above their heads before springing upwards in a huge arc. Nightstorm went a sandy brown color, blending in with his surroundings till he was nearly invisible. Eaglefoot glanced carelessly at a chunk of rock jutting out above him, and with a loud crack it broke loose and crashed down beside him. Freezewind sat quietly, looking into the future to see the coyotes' reactions.

She didn't have to wait long. They had gathered together, whimpering and confused. At the sound of the breaking rock, which snapped like a gunshot, a male pup had lost it and lunged. His teeth had nearly bit into Freezewind when the Hollyfrost-wolf knocked him aside.

The mother coyote, seeing her baby in danger, jumped forward with a howl and snapped at the deputy. Hollyfrost shoved her aside.

This led all the other cats and coyotes to fall upon each other in a clamor of yowling and howling. Darkpaw watched with wide eyes as Leaffall soared over a coyote to spin around and slash at it.

What made her most nervous was how the big male coyote, the father and leader, attacked Hollyfrost. Reared up on their hind legs, the two tore at each other, making the most horrible sounds. Hollyfrost was clearly in her element in wolf form, but the male was nearly as large as her.

Mothpaw gasped beside her. A she-pup had pinned Cloudysky to the ground and was biting furiously at her, staining her white fur with red blood. Cloudysky's power didn't help her in battle, and she could never beat a coyote in a one-on-one fight.

"Cloudysky!" shouted Darkpaw. Without thinking, she darted from her hiding place and charged the coyote. Mothpaw and Owlpaw looked at each other and ran after her.

Launching herself at the snarling creature, Darkpaw felt terrified and furious at the same time. She bit into the back of its neck and clawed at its shoulder. Owlpaw and Mothpaw also attacked circling it and clawing at it. Cloudysky heaved herself to her feet and helped them.

The coyote yelped and fled, running for her mother. Panting, Darkpaw looked around. Shiningstar was facing off with the other male pup, and Darkpaw guessed he had hit it with a sphere of condensed air, for it flew backwards for seemingly no reason. The pup ran after its family, who fled for the border. They clearly weren't going to mess with ForeverClan anytime soon.

Cloudysky limped over to where the rest of the cats stood. Many were covered in bite wounds. Their eyes widened when they saw the three apprentices. Hollyfrost even slipped back into cat form.

"Darkpaw, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"We're sorry," Darkpaw said guiltily, staring at the floor. "We wanted to see the coyotes."

"I'd say you saw them," growled Cloudysky. "Saw too much of them. But you saved me from serious injury or worse, and I thank you for that."

"Thank StarClan you weren't hurt!" meowed Freezewind. She padded over and licked Mothpaw's head. "You two should know better," she scolded her kits. "Bringing little Darkpaw along too!"

"I'm not that little," muttered Darkpaw. "I'm nearly as old as them."

"I guess we _are_ lucky," Shiningstar said. "You may have broken he rules, but even without powers you both fought like warriors. You _all _fought like warriors." He added, noticing the look on Darkpaw's face. "Your mentors and I will discuss your punishment when we get back."

At the word 'punishment' all three of their heads drooped.

"Anyone who's wounded will go straight to Rainsong," Shiningstar ordered. "Let's go."

………………………………………………**..**

**I would've added more, but I figured it was long enough. **

**So that was the first major action in the story. What do you think? Was the demonstration of all the powers cool or what? It was sure fun to write!**


	6. Gone

**Once again, thanks to my loyal reviewers; Emma183 and Blizzard Dragonoid!**

…………………………………………

"You three, come here," ordered Hollyfrost. She beckoned them to the leader's den with her tail. Mothpaw, Owlpaw and Darkpaw sullenly obeyed.

Inside the den Hollyfrost, Shiningstar, Mouseclaw, Cloudysky and Rowantail sat in a circle. The apprentices took seats beside them, ears pinned back.

"Well," Shiningstar mewed. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

"We really are sorry," Darkpaw said.

"We understood we were breaking the rules, and will accept whatever punishment you decide to give us," Owlpaw added, staring at the ground. Mothpaw just nodded.

"Good," Shiningstar said, smiling. "Because your mentors and I have decided that, since you fought so skillfully and bravely, that it's time for you to become warriors."

The three gaped, wondering if it was a joke. Cloudysky waited until it had sunk in before adding, "Except Darkpaw. I'm sorry, but you're not old enough."

"Rowantail and I agreed that you both are ready to receive your power and warrior name, and Shiningstar did too," said Mouseclaw, fixing his non-blind eye on them.

Darkpaw was slightly upset about her friends leaving her, but relieved she wasn't going to be punished. Mothpaw and Owlpaw both looked tremendously excited.

"Hollyfrost, would you please get their parents?" Shiningstar asked. The black she cat nodded and padded out of the den. She soon returned with Freezewind and Runningstep. Both cats looked unhappy, still believing their kits had done something wrong. But when Shiningstar explained, their faces lit up.

"My kits are becoming warriors!" Freezewind exclaimed, nuzzling each of them. Runningstep grinned and nudged them.

"As is the custom, the kits go in order of birth," said Shiningstar. "Who was born first?"

"Mothpaw was," Freezewind answered, still smiling.

"Then she will visit the stream tonight, and Owlpaw will tomorrow," Shiningstar meowed. "I'll announce it to the Clan tonight."

Mothpaw and Owlpaw nodded seriously. Darkpaw watched them, surprised their sudden enthusiasm was gone. They quietly trotted out into the forest. Mothpaw led the way until they were far away from camp. She suddenly halted and whispered "I'm going to get my power tonight." She shrieked with joy and fell to the ground, laughter exploding out of her. Owlpaw sat and watched her with a wry look on his face.

Mothpaw had apparently bottling up her excitement for this moment. "I'm gonna be a war-i-or, I'm gonna be a war-i-or!" she sang. Leaping to her feet, she bounded up to her brother and pranced in a circle around him, grabbing him by the scruff in an attempt to get him to dance with her. He fended her off with a paw, but couldn't keep from grinning. "Oh, you're no fun," she grumbled. Spinning around, she giggled "Darkpaw, come on!" The two she cats twirled around each other, Mothpaw's happiness rubbing off on Darkpaw.

"I can't believe it," Owlpaw said, a look of wonder on his face. "Warriors." He said the word with awe.

"You guys are so lucky," mewed Darkpaw . I have to wait another moon, at least."

"Don't worry, Darkpaw," Owlpaw said comfortingly. "A moon will go by quickly."

"Not when I'm _alone_."

"You'll never be alone. Not with us here." Owlpaw draped his tail over her shoulders.

"Not with us here!" Mothpaw stopped her silly dance long enough to tackle Darkpaw.

"And then Thornkit and Icekit will be apprentices, and you'll be with them." Owlpaw meowed.

"Yeah," said Darkpaw, cheering up. "I love those kits."

"I just can't wait!" Mothpaw said. She always was a dramatic one, and tonight would be the biggest night of her life. She would not let the subject drop. "But I'm so worried. I wonder what the StarClan cats are like. Does getting your power hurt? I hope it doesn't hurt."

Darkpaw tuned out Mothpaw's babbling and glanced up at Owlpaw, wondering why he didn't seem happier. He was smiling, his eyes staring off into the distance. When he noticed her staring he smiled wider. "Come on," he said. "Follow me."

Very quietly, Owlpaw and Darkpaw slipped away into the brush before running. Leaving Mothpaw to sing and dance t herself. They stopped running after only a minute, hiding behind a tree, snickering. Moments later they heard Mothpaw yell "HEY!"

--

Owlpaw slept peacefully, a ball of brown tabby fur. Curled up next to him was Darkpaw, curled up as well. However her sleep was not as calm as his. Her paws twitched and she frowned. Her dreams were full of storms and cold and the ocean, turbulent and confusing.

"Mothpaw," she whispered in her sleep. "Moth?"

--

Mothpaw came back just before dawn. Her eyes were wide and haunted, and her silver tabby fur was ungroomed. She stumbled into the den, a glazed look in her eyes. She was muttering something under her breath.

Darkpaw awoke with a start, taking in Mothpaw's disheveled appearance. "Mothpaw, what happened?!" she mewed softly, leaping to her feet.

Mothpaw's mutterings grew louder. "Gone," she whispered, shivering. "It's gone. The stream is gone."

……………………………………

**Poor Moth. She's not crazy! She just had a bad night.**

**Now, review and make Snowy happy. I won't update until I get at least four reviews for this chapter, so tell all your friends!**


	7. The Search

**Next chapter up, woot! Thanks to: Jessice/Autumnleaf, Blizzard Dragonoid, Coby Cullen, Moonriver: Singing Wind Tribe, and BookObssesorNumberOne for their reviews! You are too kind!**

……………………………………………

"What do you mean, 'It's gone?'" asked Rainsong, her eyes going wide.

"I mean it's dried up," said Mothpaw hollowly. "I looked everywhere, but it was just… gone. And when I slept, StarClan never came. I was in a StarClan clearing, but it was empty. Everyone, everything, is gone."

Rainsong gaped silently. "What can this mean?" she whispered. "This is impossible. StarClan would never allow this."

None of the apprentices knew what to say. Shiningstar had had a similar reaction to the news, and was going to make the announcement at dawn before sending a patrol to confirm the report.

Darkpaw pressed against Mothpaw's silver side comfortingly. Mothpaw just sat there, head drooping, as if this was all her fault. Owlpaw sat on her other side, brow furrowed as he thought.

--

Shininstar had called a meeting in his den with Hollyfrost, Rainsong, Sunshine, Eaglefoot, and Freezewind. The last three had gone on the patrol to Stream Clearing, where they found nothing but a dry streambed.

The rumors had quickly spread, and the warriors couldn't believe their ears. They sat and muttered amongst themselves, eyes wary as if they expected a monster to leap out of the bushes at any second. Darkpaw, Mothpaw and Owlpaw had moped around camp in the shadows, answering the questions of any cat that approached them. The disappearance of the Stream had caused the joyful atmosphere around the camp to vanish as quickly as darting minnows.

Shiningstar strode out of his den and leaped onto the Highstone, landing with a heavy thump. Straightening up, he yowled "Cats of ForeverClan, gather here beneath the Highstone for a Clan meeting!" The cats had already begun moving forward, worry in their eyes. Darkpaw pricked her ears and sat next to Hollyfrost, who licked the top of her head.

"What you have heard is true," Shiningstar rumbled. "Eaglefoot's patrol has determined that. Sunshine, please speak."

The golden she cat stood up. "I ran as far as I could in both directions. There was nothing upriver, and the waterfall over the sea is no more. As for the clearing itself, just sand." She sat down.

It was silent. Nobody spoke. Stunned, shocked, screaming inside their heads. The Stream meant everything to them. It was their way of life. You might as well take away the Code itself.

"So," Owlpaw spoke hesitantly as all eyes fixed on him. "Will we never get our powers?"

"I don't know," Shiningstar mewed, defeated. "Neither Rainsong nor Freezewind have been able to give me any insight to the future."

"But we _have _to get our powers!" Thornkit whispered loudly. Tigerlily shushed her.

"What if the Stream is gone forever? We can't live without it!" Leaffall mewed hysterically.

"StarClan has punished us. We've done something wrong, and they've taken their gift," Pinebreath said calmly, as if this all made perfect sense. But his eyes were blank as they stared straight ahead. It looked like he was watching a vision of his own death.

"Maybe ForeverClan isn't meant to be forever," Rainsong murmered.

"Don't worry, the Stream will return," Rowantail said, trying to soothe the cats. "Maybe the heat has dried it up."

"Dried up? The heat? It's newleaf! Are you crazy?" Runningstep hissed frantically. "Even in the middle of Greenleaf, the Stream has _never _dried up!" His words only caused the warriors to panic more.

"Everyone, calm down." Hollyfrost had gone into deputy mood. Violet eyes serene, her calm presence eased the nervous cats. Darkpaw beamed at her mother. Hollyfrost was probably as scared as all the others, but she didn't let that show. Shiningstar nodded to her gratefully.

"There is no reason to panic. Rainsong will contact StarClan and find out exactly what is going on here. In the mean time, we need to focus on doing our duties the same as always. I have decided… that Owlpaw's and Mothpaw's warrior ceremonies will wait."

Owlpaw frowned, but Mothpaw nodded. It just wasn't official without their powers.

"Then this meeting is over."

--

"Mothpaw."

"What?"

"I want to go."

"Go where?"

"To where the Stream is…was."

"Why?"

"Don't you?"

"Not really."

"But we can look for it!"

"There's no point. It's gone."

"Maybe it's not. Maybe StarClan isn't punishing us. Maybe… it's just blocked or something."

"She has a point."

"So what do you want do? It's dusk. It will be dark in less than an hour."

"Mothpaw, Owlpaw... I want to find the Stream. I need to. I will."

"Darkpaw, what are you saying? You're going to be trooping around at midnight looking for it?"

"Yes, Owlpaw, I will. But I want you to come with me."

"But _why? _We'll just get in trouble."

"I have to do this. Don't you? I feel it… It's like my destiny. I can't ignore this. Something is happening here, I want to know what this all means…Let me put it this way. I'm going whether you come with me or not. If you do, that's great. I don't know how long I'll be gone, or if I'll ever find it… But I'll find something. There's _something _out there. It might not be the Stream, but at least I'll know the truth."

"Darkpaw… Do you realize what you're saying? It's almost night, and you want to set out on some quest-"

"I'll come."

"Thank you, Owlpaw."

"But- you can't-"

"Mothpaw, she's right. We were meant to find the truth. It's out there, somewhere."

"We can leave tonight."

"… Fine. I'll come. I just want to say goodbye to Freezewi-"

"No! We can't tell them! They'll be sure to stop us."

"I won't leave without saying goodbye."

"Why don't you leave them a message? I think I will."

"I will too."

"Okay. But I still think you're insane."

"Not insane, just determined."

"Then it's settled. We leave tonight, and begin the search for the Stream."

…………………………………

**And so the story begins. Oh, and the next chapter is this story's trailer (inspired by Wolfstar-Coyoteblaze)! Please review!**


	8. Rumbler

**I have good news and bad news, faithful readers. Bad news: This chapter is not the trailer I promised. Good news: I made one and put it on Youtube! I'm so happy, I love making videos! Please, please, please look at it, the link is on my profile! I'll love you forever if you tell me what you think! Also, there's a new poll on my profile and I encourage you all to vote. Enjoy!**

………………………………………………………**..**

Darkpaw burst through the bushes, her heart beating wildly. Skidding to a stop, she whimpered. "It's gone."

"I told you it was gone," mewed Mothpaw, glancing around nervously as she emerged from the trees.

"It just feels so… empty," Darkpaw said sadly, looking at the dry riverbed but not wanting to approach.

"I know what you mean," said Owlpaw, staring down mournfully. "ForeverClan's very essence was that stream, and without it… we're nothing."

Darkpaw padded closer. She'd only seen the Stream once before in her life, the day she became an apprentice. It had been so beautiful, so magical and awe-inspiring… to think that something so incredible wasn't permanent made her skin crawl. _What was the point of life, if nothing made a difference?_

Tears in her eyes, she turned to her friends angrily. "I'm going to find it," she said, her voice slightly thick. "Whatever it takes."

Owlpaw nodded, smiling then frowning then giving a determined sigh. Mothpaw flicked her dark silver tail and mewed, "And we'll be with you every step of the way."

--

Creeping away from the Stream clearing, Darkpaw reflected on the recent events. The call to find the Stream was strong as ever, and after convincing Mothpaw and Owlpaw to come with her, she'd almost immediately set out. They weren't sure how to leave a message to their parents and mentors, so they'd had no choice but to entrust the message to Thornkit and Icekit, who promised they'd deliver it. Darkpaw could only hope they got it right, and that they weren't too upset about being left behind.

She sighed. This journey felt impossible, even though it had barely begun. _It would be a big help if we had a power._

The blackness of night gradually faded into the pale gray and orange-pink of dawn. The smell of salt disappeared, replaced with a more piney scent. ForverClan territory was left behind them as they moved upriver.

Mothpaw broke the silence. "What _is _that?" she gasped. In front of them was a flat black stretch of rock. It stunk terribly.

"I think it's a Thunderpath," said Owlpaw, sniffing at it. He wrinkled his nose with distaste.

"Does that mean there are _humans _here?" Darkpaw asked, eyes wide. She stepped forward and, reaching out bravely, tapped the rock. It was very hard, and hot where the newleaf-turning-greenleaf sun had shined on it.

"It must!" said Mothpaw, excited. "They must come by here! Oh, I always wanted to see a human! I heard they walk on two legs, and have no fur, or claws, and flat faces, and they wear these skin things on them-"

"Where'd you hear all that?" asked Darkpaw, trotting around on the Thunderpath, the warm stone heating her paws.

"From Birdfeather and Sandfur and Waveheart, back when I was a kit," Mothpaw explained, joining Darkpaw on the Thunderpath. "Didn't you ever listen to any of the stories?"

"A few," she said mildly. "I was more interested in going on adventures!"

"You're on an adventure now," pointed out Owlpaw. He was studying the Thunderpath with his wise, ringed eyes. "A dangerous, rule-breaking one."

"So? I told you, I was meant to do this. Nothing is going to stop me," Darkpaw retorted, every word the truth.

Owlpaw would've said something else, but he cocked his head and twisted his ears around like radar dishes. "Do you hear that?" he asked, brow furrowing.

"Hear what?" Mothpaw mewed curiously, but it was clear. A strange noise, like muted thunder, was rumbling. It got louder, and Darkpaw could feel slight tremors beneath her paws.

"Guys…"

A huge, red, shiny, _thing _barreled down on them, snarling as it whipped around a bend in the Thunderpath. With a scream, Darkpaw flew to the side of the road. She saw Owlpaw had down the same, leaping to the other side of the road, but Mothpaw was still standing in the middle, staring open-mouthed at the creature, her eyes wide and terrified. Owlpaw shouted at her, but she remained frozen.

Without any thought, Darkpaw leaped into the road, her heart clenching painfully in her chest. Paws stretched out in front of her, she slammed into Mothpaw a split second before the creature screeched by. The _whoosh _of wind it made blew strongly through her fur.

And then it was gone. Darkpaw was in a tangled heap with Mothpaw, both of them trembling faintly in shock. Owlpaw crouched nearby, a similar expression of horror on his face. Adrenaline sang through Darkpaw's veins.

Creeping forward as if he was being hunted, Owlpaw whispered. "StarClan… What happened just now? Are you two okay?"

"I think so." Darkpaw flexed carefully, making sure nothing was broken. She had a few scrapes, which stung, but otherwise nothing was broken.

Mothpaw shuddered, climbing to her feet. Rasping her tongue over a bloody scratch, she hissed, "That was the most terrifying thing that's ever happened to me. I thought I was going to die."

"It's a miracle you both made it," Owlpaw said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I've never seen a cat move so fast, with the exception of Sunshine."

"But what was that?" Mothpaw asked, cutting in. "I thought humans came here, not that… thing. I've never seen a creature so big."

"I don't know what it was," Darkpaw mewed, "But whatever it is, we need to stay far away from it and the Thunderpath. This place is more dangerous than we thought."

Owlpaw nodded in agreement. "We can call it… a… a ground-shaker."

"Or a thunder-bringer," suggested Mothpaw.

"Or just a scary smelly thing," said Darkpaw, the shock wearing off.

"No," said Owlpaw. "That thing… is a rumbler."

"A rumbler," Darkpaw meowed, rolling the word around on her tongue. It fit.

"Let's get away from here," Mothpaw said, shooting a scared glance at the Thunderpath behind her. "Next time, it might try to eat one of us."

Darkpaw shuddered but moved quickly. Crossing as fast as they could, they slowed and padded towards the forest on the other side. The Stream, or where it used to be, ran along somewhere in front of them. Once they found it again, they'd continue the journey up river.

Owlpaw led the way, keeping his tail stretched out behind him so he could make sure he was being followed. As if they were all kits again, Darkpaw grabbed the end in her mouth. Owlpaw looked back in surprise, but didn't say anything. Mothpaw gripped Darkpaw's tail in her teeth, and three young cats walked on, hanging onto each other's tail like they did when they were Mothkit, Owlkit and Darkkit.

……………………………………………………**..**

**Ha! Not including the author's notes, this was exactly 1100 words long. Not bad, I must say. But it still seems kind of rushed. **

**So the journey continues, but it's not as easy as expected. But if they stick together, they can conquer all, right? Well, remember to vote, and especially to check out the trailer! Please, tell me what you think! Plushies to whoever does!**


	9. Ginger and Cooper

**Oh my god. I haven't updated in a month. What is wrong with me?!?! I'm so sorry you guys, I hadn't realized it's been so long. I promise to update more frequently. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

……………………………**..**

"Admit it. We're lost!"

"We're not lost. You're just being pessimistic."

"We _are _lost! We haven't seen the Stream-bed in hours."

Darkpaw lashed her tail in annoyance. Mothpaw and Owlpaw's bickering was grating on her nerves. And Owlpaw should stop being so stubborn, they _were _lost! They'd been wandering pointlessly through the forest for hours. Dusk was falling, and it only added too the fear of the unknown world around them.

She finally yowled, "Stop it, both of you! We. Are. Lost. Get over it! Arguing isn't going to help anything."

Owlpaw ducked his head unhappily. He was supposed to being taking care of his sister and the younger apprentice, but he was useless here!

Mothpaw rolled her eyes. "Can we at least get some food?" she whined. "I haven't eaten since dawn!"

"Fine," said Darkpaw. "I'm hungry too. Let's split up and see what we can catch."

The twins nodded and immediately bounded off in different directions. Darkpaw watched them go, then turned and started creeping into the brush. After ten minutes or so, she heard a pattering of small feet. Twisting her ears, she spied a squirrel digging at seeds. With a huge, single bound, she landed inches from it. Like most ForeverClan cats, she was poor at hunting land creatures, but the squirrel had never seen a cat and it hesitated long enough for Darkpaw to swipe at it. It ran, but one quick bite and it was all over.

Proudly carrying her catch in her mouth, Darkpaw bit down into the juicy meat but stopped, remembering Mothpaw and Owlpaw were hungry too. With regret, she buried the squirrel and didn't return until she'd caught another one and a crow to go along. Scooping up the fresh-kill by their tails, she trotted back to the small clearing where they had separated.

The two tabbies that were her best friends in the world were already there, sharing a fluffy rabbit. Darkpaw spit her three pieces of prey at their feet, and their eyes grew round.

"You caught all that?" Mothpaw asked, surprised. "Great job, Darkpaw!"

"Thanks," she mewed, starting on a squirrel. It tasted so good, almost better than the fish she normally ate. "Did either of you find anything interesting?"

"Actually, I did," mewed Owlpaw. "A huge clearing with strange animals in it."

Darkpaw pricked her ears excitedly. "Really? I want to go see!"

"I'll show you when we're done eating," Owlpaw promised.

They finished quickly, hiding the last bits of food for later, and trotted in the direction Owlpaw said the animals were. Darkpaw bounced eagerly. This would be the most fun she had all day!

They pushed through the bracken to find themselves standing on the edge of the clearing. It smelled strangely, and was completely encircled by strange white trees.

"Come look," mewed Owlpaw, moving closer. "Aren't they the weirdest things you've ever seen?"

Darkpaw padded forward, slipping under the white tree-thing. Inside it were several dozen of the strange animals. Owlpaw raced up to the nearest one.

"Careful!" Mothpaw warned, but Owlpaw ignored her.

"It's okay, they're harmless!" he yowled over to them. "Come on!"

Darkpaw shared a look with Mothpaw, and the two moved closer warily. The animal made no move toward them, just stared at them with its big brown eyes.

_It's amazing, _Darkpaw thought. The creature was a bit taller than a coyote, with stone feet like deer and a mass of fluffy white fur. It chewed on grass, still staring stupidly at her.

Mothpaw stretched out a paw to pet its thick fur. "It's so soft!" she exclaimed, sinking her front paws into it. Owlpaw twined himself around its legs.

Darkpaw purred, rubbing on the big animal. "It's like a cloud!" she laughed. The creature bent its head down to sniff at her. She licked its nose happily.

"Wait till we tell the Clan about this!" Mothpaw said. "Little deer that look like clouds! They'll never believe us!"

Darkpaw nodded in agreement and prepared to spring onto the little cloudy deer's back when a new voice rang out.

"Hey, what are you young ones doing there?!" Darkpaw whirled on surprise, arching her back defensively. An old, graying she cat was limping over towards them, a suspicious look on her face. "You stop bothering that sheep this instant!"

Mothpaw backed away from the sheep, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry," she mewed hastily. "I didn't know this was your sheep."

"They're not my sheep," the she cat huffed when she reached them. "They're the human's pets." Darkpaw barely noticed what she'd said. The apprentice was too busy staring at her in surprise. The old cat's face was strangely squashed in, her muzzle barely there. _What horrible accident caused that?! _Darkpaw wondered. Other than her unnatural looking face, she appeared normal with fluffy ginger fur and white paws.

"Humans live here?" asked Owlpaw in surprise.

"Of course they do, do you think _I _built this?" she grumbled, gesturing to tree-pen around them. Owlpaw shook his head. "It was a rhetorical question, sheep-brain, of course cats can't build fences!"

Darkpaw silently catalogued these new words. _Sheep, fence, pets._

Now another cat was running towards them. It was a tom, much younger than the she cat. He skidded to a stop next to his companion and said, "Ginger, who are they?"

"How should I know?" Ginger muttered. "Just some stray kittens bothering the sheep."

The tom (who was a lanky brown tabby with green eyes), mewed politely, "I'm sorry if Ginger snapped at you, she's like that some time. I'm Cooper, by the way. Welcome to Haycomb Farm."

"Hi, Tom," Darkpaw mewed. "My name is Darkpaw, and these are my friends Owlpaw and Mothpaw." She nodded to each of them in turn.

He cocked his head curiously. "Not from around here, are you?" he said.

"No." Owlpaw stepped forward. "We were just interested in seeing the sheep. We can leave now."

"Oh, it's no problem if you want to stay," Cooper meowed, smiling. Ginger muttered inaudibly, grooming her thick pelt. "We stay in the barn right over there. There's plenty of room for visitors."

The three friends glanced at each other. Could Cooper be trusted?

Glancing back over his shoulder, Cooper mewed, "You might want to decide quickly, or the dogs might find you."

"We'll stay," Darkpaw quickly decided. After all, Mothpaw and Owlpaw were warrior-age and all three of them were trained for battle. They could take on a couple of kittypets if necessary.

Cooper smiled and Ginger rolled her eyes. "Let's go, then," Cooper mewed cheerfully. "Don't want to meet up with the dogs!" With that, he turned and started trotting towards the barn, Ginger shuffling after him.

……………………………**..**

**And there you have it. I hope this chapter was worth reading! What should happen next? I already know what will, but if anyone has any good ideas…**

**Quick fun fact: Cooper's name was originally going to be Tom, but then I thought **_**'Tom the tom? No.' **_**So I changed it. As for Ginger, I just love her grumpiness!**

**Remember to review! It's one of my poorer chapters in terms of writing skills, but that's okay, at least it's somewhat interesting.**


	10. Haycomb Farm

**Hello again, readers and friends. I figured it was about time I returned to FanFiction. Where have I been? Building my new site, of course! I've decided to make my own Warriors roleplay site, and I strongly urge you to check it out. The link is on my profile in two different places. Anyways, thanks to BookObssessorNumberOne, Adurna Rider of Kveykva, Wildwaters, Anidori-Isilee, Kacheekyblu2 and Linzerj loves Warriors for reviewing!**

**Remember to review AND to check out my site!**

…………………………………………

Darkpaw gaped. She couldn't believe her own eyes. _What IS this place? Did humans do all this? StarClan… _Mothpaw and Owlpaw were awed too. In front of them was… Darkpaw didn't even know how to describe it. It was like a big hill made of wood, but the sides were straight like cliffs. A hole in the side showed that it was clearly hollow, and the whole thing smelled of hay, sheep, and some unnamed scent.

"This is the barn," Cooper mewed conversationally. "The humans use it mostly for storage, but sometimes the sheep come in here when it's raining or something. Also, they keep Lady in here."

"Who's Lady?" Owlpaw asked.

"She's right over there," Cooper said, pointing with his crooked tail.

Darkpaw peered around him and gasped. She saw a huge animal three times the size of a sheep, with sleek chestnut hair. She looked like a sheep in terms of her face, but her ears went straight up and a thick line of long hair flowed down the back of her neck. She stared at them like the sheep had, but her gaze was more intelligent and kind.

Mothpaw laughed nervously. "She- she won't try to attack us, will she?"

"No!" Ginger spoke up. "She's gentle as a lamb."

"Lady is a horse," Cooper said. "Have you ever seen a horse before?" The three apprentices shook their heads mutely. Cooper smiled. "Well, you'll soon learn to like Lady. She can't speak cat, but we can communicate without speaking. Come take a closer look."

"I'd rather not-" Mothpaw began, but Cooper was already moving towards the creature. Darkpaw bounded after him, watching as he slipped under the fence. Purring calmly, he wound around Lady's legs and the big horse lowered her head and nuzzled him.

Darkpaw crept forward, watching the horse but also keeping an eye on her enormous stone feet. Lady looked over and Darkpaw froze. Reaching out her neck slowly, Lady sniffed at the young black cat, flaring her nostrils. Then she nuzzled Darkpaw as well, like they were friends now. Though Lady was being gentle, the strength of the movement almost knocked Darkpaw over.

Mothpaw and Owlpaw gathered up the courage to meet Lady, slinking over with wide eyes. Just as Lady went to sniff them, Ginger drawled, "Hard to believe that's the same creature that put the crook in Cooper's tail." Mothpaw gave a little scream and leaped backwards.

Cooper glared at Ginger and said, "That was an accident!"

Ginger winked and said, "I know." She slunk away into the shadows.

Cooper frowned and turned to Mothpaw. "Come one, I promise she won't hurt you."

Mothpaw shook her head feverishly. "No, I'm okay."

Owlpaw, on the other hand, seemed okay with the horse, though he was wary of her. Lady liked them all just fine, and soon the four of them were on their way.

Cooper kept the conversation going. "Next you can see the dogs, though I don't suggest you meet them. They don't bother Ginger and me, but they're a bit cautious around newcomers. Puck and Lucy are their names."

"Dogs are like coyotes, right?" Darkpaw asked.

"I suppose so. I've only seen a coyote once in my life, so I can't be too sure. But yes, their pretty much the same. Long muzzles, wide paws, fluffy coats. Lucy and Puck are Border Collies, with long black and white fur. They herd the sheep." Cooper paused for a moment. "Were exactly _are _you three from? A place without humans or dogs or buildings is unimaginable."

"We're from ForeverClan. We live by the ocean," Owlpaw meowed. "We're trying to find a stream."

"There're some streams around here. Maybe it's one of them," Cooper suggested, but Darkpaw shook her head.

"You wouldn't know of it, I'm sure," she insisted. Cooper looked confused but didn't question her further. _Good, _Darkpaw thought. _I would've had to refuse to answer them._

That night the three slept comfortably, curled in nests of hay in the loft above Lady's stable. They were all tired from days of trekking, but there was just too much to talk about. Cooper listened with wide eyes as Owlpaw explained how Clans worked, and as Mothpaw described the sea, and as Darkpaw told of great battles. What they couldn't tell him about was their Clan's mysterious powers.

After a while Ginger joined them, and she and Cooper spoke of humans, and human things, and kittypet life, and all the strange animals the humans kept as pets. It was a very late hour when the crooked tailed tom and haughty she cat friend bid them good night.

Darkpaw's dreams were filled with crashing waves, prey under her claws and sparkling streams, which was all normal enough. But now she dreamed of wooly white sheep, soaring wooden cliff-sides of barns and houses, and the silent communication between cat and horse. If her world was incredible, then so was this human place she'd never knew.

--

"Goodbye, Cooper, we'll miss you very much," Mothpaw sniffed, tears in her eyes.

"You two, Ginger," Owlpaw said. The old cat purred. Out of all three visitors, Owlpaw was her favorite. _'Hardworking young fellow, that one,' _she had said. _'Charming, and a good brain in his head.'_

Darkpaw nodded mutely and rubbed cheeks with both cats, copying Mothpaw and Owlpaw. They had stayed for a few days at Haycomb Farm and needed to be on their way. They still were unable to find the Stream-bed and after seeing them returning glumly, Ginger had given them some expected advice. She had told them that not far from here was a town with many cats. If Darkpaw went there, some of the cats might be able to help her. Darkpaw didn't know if any could (since the Stream was a secret) but didn't want to waste her time wandering around in the woods getting even more lost.

"Remember to look for Kira," Cooper instructed them. Kira was Cooper's sister. She lived by the post office, a sort of half kittypet, half stray. "She's tough, she'll give a place to stay and keep you safe on the streets. As long as you tell her Cooper sent you."

"We definitely will," Darkpaw mewed.

A few more sad goodbyes and a promise to return to the farm sometime; then they were off. "Be careful! Good luck!" Cooper meowed loudly as they walked away.

"Now scram, pesky kits!" Ginger rasped, having to make one last comment. But she was waving her tail in farewell.

At the edge of the farm, Darkpaw looked back. The farm cats were two small spots of brown and ginger. She took a deep breath, smiled at Owlpaw and Mothpaw, and said, "Off to the city."

…………………………………

**So whadda'ya think? Good? Bad? I like it. A nice transition, if somewhat short. **

**Please review! I promise to hand out plushies to everyone who reviews! And a Ginger plushie to the best one! PUSH THE BUTTON!**


	11. The Alley Cats and the City

**Hey y'all! Happy Belated New Year to ya. Here's the next lovely chapter of the Great Stream Tale. Darkpaw and co. are in for a surprise, that's for sure. **

**Let's see… plushies! Of course. The Ginger plushie goes to Andori-Isilee, I agree with what you said about the phrase, I actually did change what I was going to say halfway through but didn't correct it. And thanks to all my other wonderful reviewers, you all may have a Cooper plushie! More plushies to whoever reviews this next chapter.**

…………………………**..**

It soared into the sky, high enough to touch the clouds. Darkpaw had never seen anything so massive, so alien and beautiful. Its glass windows sparkled like the surface of a lake and its sides were smooth and gray, like rock but more artificial. This building, and the others like it, screamed the intelligence and power of the humans.

Owlpaw was glancing at the building carelessly, like he was inspecting fresh-kill. "It's fascinating and amazing," he said, "but it lacks something. It's just a mound of rock with no life. I find the ocean and trees back home to be much more beautiful."

"Back home," Mothpaw whispered. "So far away from where we are now." Darkpaw was surprised to see tears glinting on her friend's silver cheeks.

"Mothpaw, what's wrong? Isn't this amazing?! The stories we'll have to tell! Nobody ever dreamed of places like this existing," Darkpaw mewed, her green eyes shining.

"It's so strange. It's like being on the moon. I don't think we're ever going to find the Stream."

"Aw, cheer up," Darkpaw mewed soothingly. "Isn't that what you always used to say? Be optimistic?"

"Sorry," Mothpaw sighed. "It's just… I'm having second thoughts about this journey. I think it was a mistake."

"Not for me it wasn't," Darkpaw said. "I was meant to do this."

At that moment Owlpaw interrupted. "Look, look, I think that's a human!" He was squealing like an excited kit. Darkpaw laughed at Owlpaw, who was usually so serious, and turned her eyes to the street below (they were sitting on a hill nearby).

Amongst the dozens of rumblers that fought their way through the streets, Darkpaw caught site of the creature. It was walking upright, with its front legs hanging uselessly by its sides. It was pale and bald, except for a patch of brown fur on its head. Its exposed skin was covered with brightly colored cloth.

"It's so…. ugly," Mothpaw said, wrinkling her nose. Her tears had finally dried up. Even she couldn't deny that it felt strange to be one of the only ForeverClan cats to ever see a human.

"Look at it," Darkpaw breathed. "No wonder they build such strange things. They themselves are weird!"

"Simply incredible," Owlpaw said. After a few more moments, the three went off to hunt.

--

Darkpaw's belly ached, filled with the strange, unpleasant dinner she'd eaten. Bits of garbage, a mouse and not much else made her feel ill. Mothpaw and Owlpaw had fared no better, and by nightfall they were still hungry.

While the city was fun during the day, at night it was eerie. Lights like orange stars on poles cast pools of light, but they couldn't get rid of all the shadows. Darkpaw and the others had wandered down an alley, away from the rumblers, to find a place to sleep. Their only option was a metal trash can lying on its side.

With her right side pressed against Owlpaw's tabby fur and her left against the cold metal of the bin, Darkpaw closed her eyes attempted to sleep.

--

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Darkpaw's eyes flew open. A grizzly tom with coppery fur stood over her, grinning toothily down. The night sky behind him was rapidly lightening to a gray dawn.

Owlpaw staggered to his feet. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothin' much with _you_," the tom said. "But I'd like to meet those two pretty she cats you're with."

"What?" Mothpaw mewed sleepily.

"Go. Now." Owlpaw spit the words.

The coppery-brown tom looked insulted. "And leave without a bit of fun? I think not." Without another word, he stuck his head inside the trashcan and grabbed Mothpaw by her scruff, yanking her out. She gave a yelp, unsheathing her claws in confusion. Darkpaw hissed and scrambling to her paws, but as soon as she did the tom grabbed her the same way.

He pinned her to the ground, ignoring her hisses of fury and slashing claws. Darkpaw realized that the tom had more cats with him. Two more toms stood on either side of Mothpaw, and the fourth was blocking Owlpaw inside the trashcan. A fifth cat, a red tabby she cat with a pointed fox-like muzzle, hung back, watching.

"Hello, love, m'name is Davey, leader of the Alley Cats," the coppery tom leered down at her. She spit in his face and he snarled but didn't attack her.

"Don't you touch her!" Owlpaw yowled, shoving aside the splotchy furred tom in his way. He launched himself at Davey and the two fell into a snarling, yowling pile of fur. Darkpaw twisted to her paws like a snake and bowled into the gangly blue-gray tom next to Mothpaw. He wasn't much of a fighter, and Darkpaw could've easily beat him, but the others turned to help.

It wasn't much of a fight. Three Clan cats trained in the ways of battling, two of whom were warrior age, against four scruffy rogue toms. The she cat still held back, not assisting either side. The Clan cats whipped them easily, and eventually the Alley Cats turned and fled. Davey stopped before following, turning to them with blood dripping down his face, and growled, "No one challenges us! You've made an enemy of the Alley Cats, foolish kits!" With that, he retreated into the shadows and disappeared.

The fox-faced she cat lingered. She didn't say anything, but she flashed them a quick wink and a smile. With a swish of red fur, she was gone too.

The three apprentices stood together, panting and smeared with blood. Owlpaw rolled his eyes. "Great," he sighed. "Now we have a group of rogues who want our blood. Just _great."_

…………………………………………………**.**

**Sorry this took so long. I've been SO BUSY with school, with Midterms and tests and project after project after project. I wrote, like, half of this chapter, but felt that it wasn't good enough. So I deleted it and started over. Yeah, sorry. But this finished one is good, even if it is somewhat short. Review, please!**


	12. A Few Sweet Moments

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! I've been trying to be more descriptive with both the physical things and the character's emotions, and you may notice that in this chapter. Hope you like it!**

**As to answer some of the questions in the last reviews, I'm sorry I didn't update for so long….. As I mentioned in the A/N, school has been very busy and I want to get good grades, y'know…. Sorry.**

**Plushie time! –smile- Okay, here we go. Thanks to hawkpath, too, but you didn't log in so… No plushie this time. –frown- As you can see, I like to have themed plushies.**

**Anidori-Isilee: Sandpaw**

**Linzerj loves Warriors: Graypaw**

**Kacheekyblu2: Firepaw**

**Birchsong21: Ravenpaw**

**Wildwaters: Dustpaw**

……………………………………………………**..**

"I'm so hungry," Mothpaw whined. "There's nothing to eat _anywhere _in this place!"

"We're hungry too, so stop complaining!" Darkpaw snapped. "We're both looking, okay?"

Mothpaw glared at her. "Well maybe _you _don't mind eating rubbish, but it makes me sick! All I ask for is a fish, a minnow, but no, I have to eat filth!"

"Well maybe," Darkpaw hissed, mimicking her, "If you shut your mouth and searched for your own food, you'd find something!"

The silver cat opened her mouth to retort hotly, but Owlpaw cut her off. "Both of you are acting immature! Mothpaw, you sound like a whiny kit, and Darkpaw, you're no better. We need to work together, but all we do is fight!"

Darkpaw pinned her ears back in shame. "You're right, Owlpaw, I'm sorry."

Mothpaw didn't say anything, just stared at the ground sullenly. _At least she stopped, _Darkpaw thought, relieved.

"Let's focus on the bright side," continued Owlpaw. "For one thing, I hear water. A lot of it. We don't have to drink from a dripping tap anymore."

"Really?! Where?" Darkpaw looked up happily, listening for the sound. She twitched her whiskers and grinned, catching the familiar noise that rushing water made. Owlpaw flicked his tabby tail and led the way through the streets.

Minutes later, Darkpaw's green eyes slid around the curve of a building and spotted the source of the water. A large, decorative fountain sat in the middle of the square, spurting water out of the top. With a gleeful mew, Darkpaw darted forward and reared up, putting her front paws on the edge. Tiny drops misted her face.

The twins joined her, staring into the water. Owlpaw leaped up and balanced on the side, sniffing curiously. "Go on, guys, I think it's okay to drink." He bent his head down and lapped at the surface.

Darkpaw copied him. The water wasn't the cleanest and she could taste the human in it, but compared to a dripping tap it was heaven. She slurped it up, trying to fill her empty stomach. _Everything tastes like humans here, _she thought. _Everything smells like them, sounds like them, looks like them. Everything here screams 'human'!_

She hopped onto the wall next to Owlpaw, but the strange thing was, he wasn't there. For a moment she was confused, but then burst out laughing when she saw Owlpaw splashing around in the fountain. "What are you _doing_?" she giggled.

"What?" He glanced up at her in surprise. "You think this is funny?" The water plastered his fur to his sides and made him look especially thin.

"Yeah, kinda," she mewed. He rolled his eyes sarcastically and swiped a paw out at her. She batted it away, but then his other paw shot out and hooked around her legs. With a yelp, she tumbled into the water.

Blinking, she fake-glared at him. "You jerk!" Climbing to her paws, she sprang at him and tackled him, causing them both to go down into the water. Laughing, Owlpaw splashed another pawful of water at Darkpaw, who dodged.

"Mothpaw, come on in, the water's fine!" Owlpaw drawled, flicking water at her.

She crouched on the ground below, looking miserable. "No thanks," she muttered. "I don't want to mess with this human stuff any more than I have to. I'm going back to the alley (where they've been living for the last few days).

Darkpaw stared in surprise. Mothpaw had been so unhappy these last few days. Her moodiness was wearing on Darkpaw's nerves.

"Your loss," she murmured, watching her friend retreat. Turning back to Owlpaw, she smiled. "You look like a drowned rat."

"And you look like a- a-" Owlpaw struggled for words. Darkpaw laughed triumphantly and splashed him. Owlpaw splashed her back, and a full-on war ensued.

They finally emerged from the fountain, soaking wet and exhausted. Darkpaw was grinning at the older tom when suddenly a human appeared behind him. He spun around in surprise.

The two cats just stared, and the human stared back. "Why is it so small?" Darkpaw whispered.

"It's just a human-kit," Owlpaw whispered back. The human-kit reached out a hairless pink paw towards Darkpaw. She froze, not sure what to do, and the kit stroked her back. After a few pats on the head, the human pet Owlpaw too. Eventually it wandered away, and Darkpaw and Owlpaw stared at each other in shock.

"We've been touched by a human!" Darkpaw said excitedly.

At that moment, there was a horrible scream from the alley.

……………………………………………………**.**

**Ooh, suspenseful. Sorry this chapter was so short; I just wanted to expand the plot a bit. It gets very exciting in the next chapter, so don't worry. So what are your feelings thus far? Review for plushies!**


	13. The Dog That Spoke Cat

**I've been updating pretty fast lately; I guess snow days do that to you. But anyways, before you read, I'd like to make a few notes. First, I'm sorry if the description of the hidden alley didn't come out well, I tried. Secondly, my roleplay-obsessed sister has decided to kick me off the computer so this chapter isn't as long as I want it to be. Enjoy!**

**Thanks for all my awesome reviewers, you guys rock! As promised, here are the plushies. Special thanks to Birchsong21 (and if I haven't mentioned it before, kacheekyblu2) for commenting on the trailer!**

**Birchsong21- Dovepaw**

**Linzerj loves Warriors- Whitewing**

**Kacheekyblu2- Cloudtail **

**Loststream- Ivypaw**

**Anidori-Isilee- Brightheart**

…………………………………………………………**..**

Darkpaw immediately dove into action. Heart racing, she sprinted for the alley, speeding ahead of Owlpaw. Her best friend in the world was in danger, and Darkpaw was terrified.

She skidded into the alley, throwing up a cloud of dirt that settled on her wet fur. "Mothpaw!" Then she gasped, her mouth hanging open in horror. Two huge dogs were leaping and snapping at the silver cat, who was perched precariously on a windowsill.

Mothpaw's turquoise eyes were wide with fear, and her fur was fluffed to twice it's normal size. "Darkpaw, _run_!" she screeched, shooting her a desperate glance.

It was too late. One of the dogs, a Rottweiler **(A/N I actually love Rottweilers, they're sweet dogs, this one just happens to be mean)**, had caught sight of Darkpaw and Owlpaw (who had just ran up to stand beside her). His small eyes glinted menacingly, and he stepped toward them with a snarl.

Darkpaw turned to flee but a third dog, a sort of German Shepherd mix, was blocking her way. She and Owlpaw were cornered between the two dogs and the brick walls of the alley. Mothpaw was still clinging to the windowsill for dear life, out of the dogs' reach.

"Cats." The Shepherd mix barked the word. Darkpaw blinked in surprise. This beast spoke cat? He growled a low, throaty chuckle. "I love cats. The best prey in town."

Darkpaw's blood froze in her veins. These dogs would slaughter them for fresh-kill. She was so scared, she would rather take on the Alley Cats alone. At least they wouldn't _eat _her. Gulping, she spit in her fiercest voice. "Leave us alone! We've done nothing to you!"

The Shepherd mix stared at her like she was an idiot. "I don't care," he growled in that strange barking/meowing voice. "Why should I care? Cats are food."

The Rottie behind her woofed something to the third dog, a scrawny female mutt, and she barked a laugh. The Shepherd mix grinned too. "Dino is right. One cat for each of us. Perfect number. We eat well tonight."

Owlpaw, finally finding his voice, gave it a try. "B-but my sister," he said, pointing with his tail to Mothpaw. "Sh-she's very sick. She drank bad water. You'll get poisoned if you eat her-"

"Do not try to trick me, cat! You lie. And anyways, I've eaten worse things than a sick cat." The Shepherd mix began to advance, forcing the two to back up. "Why don't you just come quietly?" he growled.

Darkpaw glared evenly into his eyes. "Never."

The dog lunged, and, following his lead, so did his companions. He flew at Darkpaw, but she twisted out of the way with skill only cats have. She slid out her claws and slashed open his shoulder, but he was so big the scratch wasn't deep.

Massive white teeth snapped inches away from her face. Letting out a shriek, Darkpaw ripped her claws over the dog's muzzle. It was the Rottie, and he yelped and backed up. Owlpaw leaped on its back and bit into its shoulder. Mothpaw had leaped down and was now trying to outrun the female. _One more try, then we run, _Darkpaw thought. With a battle cry, she began pummeling the Shepherd.

It was a mistake. He swung around in a split second and sank his teeth into her. She was lifted off her paws, and shaken so hard she thought her neck would break. One moment she was being shaken, the next moment she was soaring through the air, and the next she was lying on the ground in a crumpled heap. Pain stabbed through her, but she had no breath to yowl.

Mothpaw screamed again and leaped over Darkpaw's still form, trying to keep the dogs off her. Darkpaw had just enough time to see one of the dogs bowl into Mothpaw when suddenly-

"Hang in there, you three!" Darkpaw stared in shock as Davey slid down the slanted roof of one of the buildings and landed next to them. The rest of the Alley Cats followed behind him. "No cat becomes a meal today! Alley Cats, attack!"

The Alley Cats charged the dogs, who looked equally startled. A full scale battle broke out between the two groups, but Darkpaw didn't have time to watch. Owlpaw threw her over his back and started running, pushing Mothpaw ahead of him. One of the Alley Cats led the way, taking them deeper into the alley. The sounds of snarling and yowling faded away behind them.

They flew around twists and turns, following the splotchy-furred tom. Darkpaw wasn't sure where he was taking them, but didn't have to wonder long. He skidded to a stop in front of a crumbling wooden fence. It completely blocked the alley, and for a moment she thought they were trapped.

"Luna! Open the gate!" he yowled. Seconds later a section near the bottom of the fence was pushed aside to reveal a small opening, just big enough for a cat to squeeze past. The wooden boards were barely attached.

"Get in!" He meowed, nudging Mothpaw through the gate. Owlpaw shrugged Darkpaw off his back, then he and the Alley tom carefully shuffled her through. The broken boards swung shut behind them, as it had been placed so it could be lifted from the inside.

Owlpaw carefully set her on the dusty ground and backed up. Darkpaw glanced around the hidden alley; it was well-kept and open, and dens of garbage bins and cardboard boxes lined the brick walls. _So this is the Alley cats camp, _she thought. She shut her eyes in exhaustion.

There was a gasp. "What happened?" a strange voice mewed. She blinked open her eyes, wincing in pain, to see a pale cream she cat standing over her, looking down with a shocked expression. "You poor thing!" The she cat said, licking at the blood on Darkpaw's fur.

Confused as to why this strange cat was helping her, Darkpaw rolled her eyes, searching for her friends. They were standing together a few paces away, licking their own wounds. Owlpaw's eyes were on the splotchy-furred tom, who was standing by the entrance to the hidden alleyway.

"What do you want with us?" He said in a low voice, his fur still bristling.

The tom looked surprised. "We're just helping you. You were about to be killed by those dogs."

"Why now? You attacked us the last time we met."

The tom shuffled nervously. He really wasn't that much older than Owlpaw and Mothpaw. "Davey changed his mind. He's sorry for attacking you guys."

"I don't believe it," Owlpaw muttered.

Darkpaw shook herself. She wasn't _that _badly injured that she couldn't heal herself. Sitting up, she gave herself a once-over. There were puncture wounds from the dog's teeth in her shoulders and sides, and blood was trickling onto her fur. There were a few other scrapes and scratches, but nothing too major. _Those teeth marks should heal okay…. If they don't get infected. _She winced. Her body still felt like it had been smashed against a boulder.

"What's your name?" she asked the creamy she cat. "Are you an Alley Cat?"

"Yes, I am," she mewed, still licking Darkpaw's wounds. It made the black apprentice slightly uncomfortable. Hollyfrost had never been this motherly. "My name is Luna." So this was the cat who ahs opened the door.

Mothpaw shuffled over just then. Blood was spattered on her face. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

"I'm not dying," Darkpaw said. The adrenaline had faded from her blood, and now all she wanted to do was sleep.

The splotchy tom peered through the slats of the fence. "The rest are here!" he called. Mothpaw stiffened and scooted closer to Darkpaw. Owlpaw sat down beside them, stretching out his bitten leg.

A stocky copper shape slipped through the entrance, triumph glowing in his amber eyes. The blue-gray tom, fluffy gray tabby tom, and red fox faced she cat followed behind him. The splotchy tom pushed the board into place, letting no one in or out. Luna immediately abandoned Darkpaw and ran up to the fluffy gray tom, purring and nuzzling him. Darkpaw guessed that they were mates.

Davey strode up to the three Clan cats. "Well, now, that was some fight you three put up! Wherever you come from, they must teach you well."

Mothpaw nodded, but Darkpaw mewed, "Why did you save us? You wanted revenge, I thought."

"That be true, lass, but we're all cats. We Alley Cats don't let anyone, no matter who they are, get eaten by those mongrels. And, er, I realized we were wrong in attacking you." He shot a look at the fox faced she cat. "I'm truly sorry for that last nasty incident. Please forgive us." He dipped his head.

The three shot each other startled glances, but Owlpaw nodded. "We forgive you."

"Then welcome to the home of the Alley Cats!" Davey grinned.

……………………………………………**..**

**Yay Alley Cats! They're nice after all. Of course, I already knew that. **

**So now you've had your chapter of excitement, the next chapter will be a bit mellower. There needs to a break from all the drama every now and then.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	14. Goodbye

Hello, everyone. If you are reading these words, I thank you for your continued loyalty to my stories even after months of neglect.

Sadly, this is the end of my FanFiction career. I urge you to read my goodbye message on my profile, which explains why I am leaving this amazing site.

I am posting this message at the end of all my unfinished stories. There is a 99% chance that these stories will never be completed, but I don't want to leave anyone hanging, so if you wish to know how this story ends, please PM me or email me at . If you are hoping that that 1% might happen where I do work up the motivation to finish and you don't want the ending to be spoiled (or you simply don't care) then don't PM me. Only those who ask will be told.

I'm sorry for doing this to you, and I thank you all so much everything. Writing on this site has really made me enjoy writing in general, and I hope to be an author someday. Thanks for everything, and goodbye!


End file.
